


Burning Pancakes

by orphan_account



Series: The Ladies [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Multi, Panic Attacks, Texting, hgtv shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: deartheo: martha made pancakes while you were gone once a while back and nearly started a fire and we were Panickingmarmom: YOU WERENT SUPPOSE D TO FUCKISTN T ELL EHRHandpegleg: WILDandpegleg: burning pancakes tho loldolls: WHAT THE F U C K MARTHAdolls: I SWEAR TO g O D





	

**Author's Note:**

> marmom - Martha Washington  
> deartheo - Theodosia  
> dolls - Dolley Madison  
> andpegleg - Peggy Schuyler  
> philschuy - Philip Schuyler  
> james.no - James Madison
> 
> note;; Dolley and James are distantly related. It's not acknowledged much due to them not having grown up together.
> 
> It's also been mentioned a bit, but Martha and John work at a florist place together and Theo works at a coffee shop, more specifically Starbucks.

**deartheo:** i wake up,,,, and i see a grown man staring at me from where we’re all on the couch

 **deartheo:** you’re all asleep how can you be asleep when a grown as heck couple is here

 **deartheo:** pEGGY ARE THESE UR PARENTS

 **dolls:** wtf theo why are u shaking me

 **deartheo:** LOOK AT WHO’S STARING AT US I CANT EVEN

 **dolls:** why has it become a staring contest?? theyre just standing there??

 **deartheo:** wE FELL ASLEEP AFTER A MOVIE MARATHON AND FORGOT THAT PEGS STILL LIVED WITH HER FAM

 **andpegleg:** f u c k

 **andpegleg:** gotta explain to them please dont say anything unless they talk to u

 **dolls:** how is martha still asleep

 **deartheo:** sharkboy and lavagirl coma

 **dolls:** “hey dad,,,, so i forgot to tell you my friends were coming over”

 **dolls:** “do friends kiss eachother while sleeping and waking up and look that panicked”

 **dolls:** lol ur dad is calling u out

 **andpegleg** : STAY OUT OF IT SHORTY

 **deartheo:** “why are you glaring at them margarita”

 **dolls:** MARGARITA

 **andpegleg** : i can’t even

 **dolls:** “daaaad just fucksigsnsn text me im too tired to talk”

 **deartheo:** he just rolled his eyes and sighed and her mom looks dead i cant even

 **dolls:** “fine you bothersome child”

 **marmom:** huh what

 

* * *

 

 **philschuy:** what was that, dear

 **andpegleg:** i,, um,,, was on a test date with those three,,,,

 **philschuy:** but why would you date three people

 **andpegleg:** thAT’S YOUR QUESTION

 **philschuy:** it’s a perfectly reasonable question

 **andpegleg:** maybe because i have a crush on all three of them?? and they like me back??

 **philschuy:** oh

 **philschuy** : next time please don’t leave the tv on a movie menu while you all sleep?

 **philschuy** : it gets annoying to listen to if you dont shut it off

 **andpegleg:** dad what the hell

 **philschuy:** language

 **andpegleg:** dad what the heck

 **philschuy:** i want my children to be happy why would i not support you

 **philschuy:** just remember that next dinner we all have together your mom is going to grill you on all of the details

 **andpegleg:** SHIT

 **andpegleg:** *SHOOT

 

* * *

 

 **andpegleg:** damage control done he’s cool with it

 **marmom:** ive been reading over your shoulder and there was no real damage control to do

 **marmom:** other than controlling ur language

 **andpegleg:** fuck you you’re the worst

 **deartheo:** we love u too peggy!!!

 **dolls:** LMAO U GOT SO RED AFTER THEO HUGGED U

 **dolls:** u guys are so cute omg martha’s just,,,, with peggy in ur lap,,,, meanwhile theo ur just layin on peggy and hugging her and laying ur head on her stomach

 **marmom:** i mean will you join us

 **andpegleg:** yEAH, SHORTY

 **dolls** : hah no im going to make breakfast bc u guys deserve pancakes

 **deartheo:** your pancakes!! are so!! gOOD!!!!

 **dolls:** tell me what i dont know

 **deartheo:** martha made pancakes while you were gone once a while back and nearly started a fire and we were Panicking

 **marmom:** YOU WERENT SUPPOSE D TO FUCKISTN T ELL EHRH

 **andpegleg:** WILD

 **andpegleg:** burning pancakes tho lol

 **dolls:** WHAT THE F U C K MARTHA

 **dolls:** I SWEAR TO g O D

 **marmom:** I JUST WANTED TO MAKE U SOMETHING

 **dolls:** YOU SAID THE STOVE MALFUNCTIONED WHEN U ACCIDENTALLY HIT IT NOT THAT U SET EVERYTHING ON FIRE WITH PANCAKES

 **andpegleg** : o m g

 **deartheo:** lets just! calm down!

 **dolls:** N E V E R

 **marmom:** hahahahhahhhhh bye

 

* * *

 

 **andpegleg:** i dont want you guys to leave ):

 **deartheo:** i dont wanna leave either but we need to get everything ready for classes tomorrow!

 **marmom:** me and theo also have work shifts today but maybe dolley can visit you later

 **deartheo:** i bet hamilton will come back and ask for the drink lol

 **andpegleg:** ????

 **dolls:** dont ask it was disastrous(tm)

 **andpegleg:** okay??

 **deartheo:** long story short i got alex hooked on decaf coffee

 **andpegleg:** LMAO THATS G R E A T

 **marmom:** ikr

 

* * *

 

 **marmom:** why did james madison just come into this florist place while me and laurens are working a shift and ask for a bouquet that

 **marmom:** that meant “i have a crush on you but im scared”

 **dolls:** what the FUCK

 **deartheo:** is he finally making a move on jefferson???

 **marmom:** laurens just asked him that and he made an e x TREMELY repulsed face

 **andpegleg:** shit fcudk im here

 **andpegleg:** wait wtf who is it then

 **marmom:** hes not answering us bc we apparently would “warn them”

 **dolls:** um wtf who would we warn

 **deartheo:**?????????

 **andpegleg:** i think we’re all feeling that, theo

 **andpegleg:** if that boi dont tell u beat it out of him

 **dolls:** i approve of your methods

 **marmom:** YOUNG LADY I WILL NOT TOLERATE VIOLENCE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP AND WILL NOT STOOP TO THAT

 **andpegleg** : lol

 **marmom** : shit he just let something slip as he was walking out

 **marmom:** i heard “aaron” and then a laugh

 **deartheo:** what the h e l l

 **dolls:** fuck theo cursed this is serious

 

* * *

 

 **deartheo:** what do you want with my best friend i will murder you if you answer wrong

 **james.no:** ho w did you k n o w

 **deartheo:** answer the question or god help me i will fuck up your whole life

 **deartheo:** no regrets

 **james.no:** ,, , , , ,, s O,,,,

 **james.no** : me and aaron have been hanging out a lot more bc um

 **james.no:** we sit in the same part of the library a lot

 **james.no:** and we started to talk so u h

 **deartheo:** get to the point i dont care if you’re super tall and huge i can fight you and win

 **james.no** : U M

 **james.no:** i want to make him happy and take care of him??

 **james.no:** hes so fragile and people like hamilton and lafayette dont recognize that

 **james.no:** f uckc what do you want me to say i just want to see him smile and not put on masks when he fakes it for others besides a select few

 **deartheo** : i’m

 **deartheo:** i’m so

 **deartheo:** go ahead

 **deartheo:** if he comes crying to me, just remember that i have connections that will royally screw you over forever

 **deartheo:** understood

 **james.no:** crystal

 

* * *

 

 **deartheo:** i think he’ll be good for him

 **deartheo:** i hope i wasnt wr ong

 **dolls:** oh god babe you’re shivering are you sure you’re okay

 **marmom:** s hit

 **deartheo:** aha h n O im n ot

 **deartheo:** if anytsjsing happends to aaron im so scarerd

 **andpegleg:** are u okay oh my god should i come over

 **dolls:** please, she’s hyperventilating in my lap i took away her phone

 **dolls:** shes crying

 **dolls:** shes finally realizing that she cant protect aaron all on her own

 **dolls:** and freaking out

 **andpegleg:** i’ll be there in ten

 **marmom:** laurens is looking at me with worry bc he vaguely knows whats happening

 **marmom:** i can facetime he’s covering for me

 **dolls:** thank you

 

* * *

 

 **andpegleg:** how often does this happen

 **andpegleg:** her panic attacks

 **marmom:** not often

 **marmom:** thank you for being there for her while i couldnt

 **andpegleg:** im??? ill always be here for all of you???

 **marmom:** you’re?? so cute??

 **dolls:** focus on our sweetpea rn, pegs

 **andpegleg:** okay

 **dolls:** i’m going to make some hot chocolate, that’s her comfort drink

 **deartheo:** sorry

 **marmom:** honey, there’s nothing to be sorry about

 **marmom:** you’re a human being and it’s alright to worry and we’re here for you

 **deartheo:** ,

 **deartheo:** sorry

 **dolls:** shhh im making u hot cocoa with marshmallows just let peggy cuddle you and watch Fixer Upper with her

 **andpegleg:** i checked and house hunters international is right after this

 **deartheo:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **marmom:** don’t worry

 **andpegleg:** we’re here for you

 **deartheo** : …

 **deartheo:** okay

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i've been a bit late with this!!! i've been working on projects and other things and i am Stress(tm)
> 
> i hope anyone who reads this has had a wonderful day or this fic has made you smile!! sending lots of love <3
> 
> (commenting makes me s c r e a m)
> 
>  
> 
> also as you can see i really love hgtv shows whenever theyre on  
> something about watching people argue over houses is great


End file.
